livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Autumn Foxfire (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Druid Level: 2 Experience: 1300 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic, Elven, Sylvan Deity: Hinotheus First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) Human CHA: 7 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 16 = + CON (1)x2) (Druid 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Leather (2) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Leather (2) INIT: +4 = (2) + Warrior of Old (2) BAB: +1 = 2 CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (1) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Will: +7 = (3) + WIS (4) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Longsword: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + Masterwork (1) Damage: 1d8+2, (2) Crit: 19/x2, S C. Longbow: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Masterwork (1) Damage: 1d8+2, (2) Crit: 20/x3, P, Range 110 ft. Dagger: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR/DEX (2) Damage: 1d4+2, (2) Crit: 19/x2, P/S, Range 10 ft. Fire Bolt: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) (7/day) Damage: 1d6+1 = Crit: 20/x2, Ranged Touch 30 ft. Point-Blank Shot: +1/+1 ranged within 30 ft. Proficiencies Weapon Proficiency: club, dagger, dart, longbow, longsword, natural attacks, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, scythe, shortspear, sling, spear Armor Proficiency: padded, leather, hide, shields Human Ability Adjustments: +2 WIS Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Adoptive Parentage: Elven language and weapon familiarity Skilled: Extra skill rank at every level Druid Spontaneous Casting (Sp): replace a spell with Summon Nature's Ally same level or lower Orisons (Sp): may cast unlimited prepared level-0 spells Nature Bond (Ex): cleric domain - Fire Fire Bolt (Sp): 1d6+1 (druid 2/2), ranged touch 30 ft, + WIS (4)/day Nature Sense (Ex): +2 Knowledge (Nature), +2 Survival Wild Empathy (Ex): animal diplomacy druid level (2) + CHA (-2) Woodland Stride (Ex): move through undergrowth at normal speed and no damage Feats Point-Blank Shot (CR): +1 attack +1 damage within 30 ft. Traits Focused Mind (Magic): +2 concentration checks Wisdom in the Flesh (Religion): acrobatics is always class skill, uses WIS mod Skills Skill Points: 14 = (4)x2 + INT (1)x2 + Human (1)x2 + FC (2) (Druid 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 9 2 3 +4 WIS -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 +1 INT +0 Bluff -2 0 -2 CHA +0 Climb 6 1 3 +2 STR -0 +0 Craft 1 0 0 +1 INT +0 Diplomacy -2 0 -2 CHA +0 Disable Device 0 +2 DEX -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 -2 CHA +0 Escape Artist 2 0 +2 DEX -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 +2 DEX -0 +0 Handle Animal 2 1 3 -2 CHA +0 Heal 8 1 3 +4 WIS +0 Intimidate -2 0 -2 CHA +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Geography) 5 1 3 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (History) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Nature) 7 1 3 +1 INT +2 druid Knowledge (Nobility) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 +1 INT +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 +1 INT +0 Linguistics 0 +1 INT +0 Perception 9 2 3 +4 WIS +0 Perform -2 0 -2 CHA +0 Profession 0 0 +4 WIS +0 Ride 6 1 3 +2 DEX -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 +4 WIS +0 Sleight of Hand 0 +2 DEX -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 +1 INT +0 Stealth 3 1 +2 DEX -0 +0 Survival 10* 1 3 +4 WIS +2 druid Swim 6 1 3 +2 STR -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 -2 CHA +0 * = +2 survival kit - get along in wild, avoid hazards, predict weather Druid Spells Concentration checks = +8 (2) + Wis (4) + Trait (2) Difficulty Class = 10 + WIS (4) + Spell Level |-|Level 0 (DC 14)= At will (4 slots/day) • Create Water • Detect Magic • Light • Stabilize |-|Level 1 (DC 15)= (3/day) • Cure Light Wounds • Entangle • Obscuring Mist Fire Domain (1/day) • Burning Hands Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Longsword, Masterwork 315 gp 4 lb Longbow, Str 14 MW Composite 600 gp 3 lb 20 Arrows (2) 2 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Harran Acorn - Divine Focus - gp - lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Masterwork Survival kit* 50 gp 5 lb Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Pitons (2) 0.2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb = Totals: 998.30 gp 51.50 lb * = Flint and steel, mess kit, very basic maps, two waterskins, small knife. Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 058-116 116-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: 1000 gp GP: 1 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 7 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 0 gp Total: 8 Carried Inventory: -998.3 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1.7 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5'9 Weight: 159 Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Decorated with the occasional entangled leaf or twig, her auburn hair hides the natural beauty of Autumn's face. Her body is feminine but deceptively physically fit, and she carries herself like she wouldn't harm a fly. She looks more comfortable outdoors than anywhere inside. Demeanor: Quiet, keeps to herself. Appears to lack self-confidence, but is completely at home outside in nature. Totally introverted and often gets lost in her own thoughts. Shy but kind, but when push comes to shove not afraid to stand up for herself. Has an equal sense of curiosity and fear about her own abilities. Background Autumn’s birth-parents were part of a merchant caravan traveling with their newborn through the Harran forest. One night into their journey, a raiding party of Harran elves caught everyone unaware and slaughtered the whole group, leaving the baby in the woods to fend for itself. One of the hunting crew, Mikael, took pity on the child and took her home to be raised in secrecy with his wife Fallyn. They gave her a human name, Autumn, and trained her in the ways of a druid. Druids themselves, they taught her that all she had to do was listen to the forest to harness its power. Because of the dreadful circumstances of her childhood, Mikael and Fallyn noted that she fell under the Mark of the Fox, which of course blessed her with an affinity for fire. As they could not hope to expect to raise a human child in secrecy forever, they sent Autumn Foxfire away to Venza, City of Glass. They gifted her an acorn from the Harran forest, to symbolize where she came from, and that the power of the Harran forest grows within her. There she hopes to find her own adventure, forever grateful for the mercy showed by her parents. They sent her with a warning however. That because of the contrasting duality of the her powers, forest and the flame, if she does not walk a fine line she will succumb to her own natural manifestations in the worst of ways. Character Notes Dunn Wright Inn - meeting place of adventurers Fallyn - mother Fallyn elf Kristia Carver - human brawler Marla - barmaid at DWI Mikael - father Harran elf Venza - City of Glass Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 1: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Point-Blank Shot Class: Expert Acrobat, Sneak Attack HP: 9 = Druid (8) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 7 = Druid (4) + INT (1) + Human (1) + FC (1) Skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Heal, K. Nature, Perception, Survival, Swim Level 2: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Class: Woodland Stride HP: 16 = Current (9) + Druid (6) + CON (1) Skill Pts: 14 = Current (7) + Druid (4) + INT (1) + Human (1) + FC (1) Skills: Acrobatics, Handle Animal, K. Geography, Perception, Ride, Spellcraft, Stealth Replacement Siddhartha the Hunter Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval Category:The Dunn Wright Inn